Dream Angel
by waynet
Summary: Everyone has dreams. Having your wish granted by a Goddess doesn't cause all your dreams to come true, it just changes the dreams that you have. Is it possible for Keiichi's dreams to become reality? He doesn't know, but he can dream.
1. Angel of the Morning

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. No attempt is made to state otherwise.

Author's Note:

This is my very first attempt at writing fiction of any sort. While I do a good bit of writing as part of my job, technical documentation, reports, and proposals just aren't that terribly interesting to read. I've been reading fanfics since I discovered XFiles fan fiction back in the early 90s. I can still remember a couple of the authors from then that I really enjoyed. Eventually, I moved on to Harry Potter fan fiction, some of which I liked better than the last official book.

I also like some of the Anime fics, mostly based on the TV versions rather than the mangas. Oh My Goddess, Chobits, and Ai Yori Aoshi are probably my favorites. As is fairly easy to tell from my favorites, I'm a bit of a romantic and especially a sucker for "difficult" relationships. I'm also a big fan of happy endings, if I want misery and depression I can read the newspaper.

If you like this, hate it, or think I should hang up my keyboard and quit writing before I embarrass myself further, please review and let me know. Chapter 2 is mostly done already and will be posted soon. Feedback will determine if I take it beyond there.

And now, without further ado, on to the story.

Chapter 1: Angel of the Morning

Keiichi awoke wrapped tightly in his blanket and cautiously cracked one eye open. For the first time in what seemed like a month, he didn't have school or work and was able to lazily start the day.

It seems awfully quiet this morning, he thought. Skuld isn't banging around in her workshop on one of her inventions, Urd's not yelling at her to keep it down, the TV isn't blaring. Keiichi wondered where everyone could be. Maybe they all slept in this morning. After two years of living with the three Goddesses he had grown accustomed to a certain level of chaos around at the temple.

Oh well he thought to himself, I'd better take advantage of whatever is going on and enjoy the peace and quiet while I can, who knows when the next morning like this will occur. Contenting himself that everything was alright, or at least not wrong enough that he needed to get up and deal with anything, Keiichi rolled over and tugged the blankets back up to his chin. Besides, in anything was really wrong, Belldandy can take care of it with no problems.

Just thinking about Belldandy brought a smile to Keiichi's face. After two years of her near constant presence since he made his foolish wish, he could no longer imagine life without her. Even with all the adventures that occurred with the Goddesses living with him, he still suspected making that wish was the smartest thing he had ever done.

Belldandy was so perfect, so beautiful, that he knew it hadn't taken him long to fall for her. No matter how much he told himself that he shouldn't, he just wasn't strong enough to keep from loving her. He treasured the occasional hug, or the even less frequent chaste kiss.

Without intention, his mind drifted into yet another fantasy of what life would be like if it were possible for her to love him in return. What would it be like to wake up with Belldandy on a quiet morning like this Keiichi wondered with a blush? Would she lie there with her head pillowed on his arm and her back pressed to his chest? Or perhaps, she would lie with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped securely around his torso holding them tightly together? Keiichi smiled gently as he imagined strands of her long light brown hair tickling his nose as her head rose and fell with his breaths.

Keiichi knew he shouldn't think about her this way, but it was so difficult sometimes not to allow his mind to stray down such paths. He tried to control his thoughts enough so that he wasn't lusting after her. Even brushing around the edge of such thoughts was enough to make him blush such a bright red that he almost glowed. He was quite content just imagining the little everyday intimacies of a long time couple, a kiss hello or goodbye, walking together holding hands and talking, or sitting on the couch with his arm around her shoulders and her leaning into him.

He could so easily imagine her special smile, the one she saved just for him, greeting him as they awoke to start another day together. Imagine raising himself on one arm to look down upon her, gently brushing her hair back from her lovely face and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. He would be able to look into her expressive eyes and whisper "I love you Belldandy". It would only take the smallest of efforts to close the mere inches of distance between them and bring his lips to hers as he let his eyes drift closed again imagining her saying the words he longed to hear from her.

"Mr. Keiichi, breakfast is almost ready" Belldandy called cheerfully from just outside his door.

"Ahhh", he thought jerked from his oh so pleasant daydream. I can't even manage to kiss her properly in my daydreams without someone interrupting the moment. This time it was Belldandy herself. I expect it from Skuld, she's so paranoid that I'm going to do something perverted with her big sister. Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me that I just don't have a chance with someone like her. Who am I kidding? There is no way someone as beautiful and perfect as her would be with someone like me if it wasn't for my wish.

"I'll be out in just a moment" he replied perhaps a little more grumpily than he intended. The disappointment of yet another wasted moment, even if an imaginary one, was still fresh in his mind. Keiichi shivered a bit as he finally managed to disentangle himself from the blankets and climbed out of his futon. It's only fall and it's already cool in here in the mornings he mused while sleepily searching his messy room for clean clothes. I've really got to clean up in here some he vowed as he pulled on a shirt and struggled into his pants.

A few minutes later he entered the kitchen to see Belldandy immersed in her breakfast preparations. She glanced at him when she heard the sounds of his movement behind her and could not help but smile at the sight before her. Keiichi's dark hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyes still hooded from sleep, and pillow lines on one side of his face.

Keiichi couldn't help but smile back as she smiled the special smile he had been dreaming of only minutes before. Someday, he hoped to know what she was thinking about when she smiled that way. He just couldn't quite work up the nerve to ask her.

"Good morning Mr. Keiichi, did you sleep well?" Belldandy asked with her customary happy demeanor.

"Yes, very well thank you" he responded with a blush and slight stammer as his mind flashed back to his imagining of what it would be like to sleep with Belldandy. As what he had just thought registered, his face quickly went white followed almost immediately by bright red. I didn't mean "_sleep_" sleep he told himself, just normal sleep sleeping.

"That's good, are you ready for breakfast?" Belldandy asked interrupting his runaway thoughts without any hint that she suspected what was going through his mind at the moment.

I sure am glad Belldandy and her sisters can't read minds Keiichi thought. I would humiliate myself, terribly embarrass Belldandy and Skuld would probably invent a MUCH bigger bomb to use against me or have Banpei follow me everywhere I went. Attempting to focus on safer topics and divert his mind from where it kept trying to stray, he quickly responded "It sure smells great, I'm sure it will be as terrific as everything you cook."

"Thank you" Belldandy replied demurely.

As he seated himself, Urd and Skuld came into the kitchen engaged in an argument about some television show they had been watching. Now things are getting back normal he thought saying a reluctant goodbye to the peaceful moment he and Belldandy were sharing.

"Of course dreams are significant" Urd insisted to Skuld. "Dreams help show people what they want or need when they sometimes don't realize it themselves."

"Dreams are just images caused by the random firings of neurons as you sleep" Skuld shot back. "They don't really mean anything."

"Don't you have any romance in your soul" Urd asked. "Dreams are the foundation of love."

"No! It makes people go all sappy and causes them to do stupid things" Skuld snapped. Adding under her breath in a mumble "Like stay on Earth to grant some stupid mortals wish."

Urd rolled her eyes. "There's just no hope for you squirt." As she turned her eyes fell on Keiichi who was attempting to be inconspicuous while finishing his breakfast. "So, what about you Keiichi? Have you had any meaningful dreams lately?" she purred in a teasing tone.

"You'd better not be dreaming about my big sister!" Skuld quickly interjected while glaring at Keiichi from her side of the table. "You keep your perverted thoughts away from her."

Keiichi immediately flushed and shifted his eyes to glance across the table at Belldandy before quickly looking away and blurting "No! No I haven't had any dreams at all lately." With another meaningful look from the corner of his eyes at Belldandy, he gave a deep sigh and wearily turned back to breakfast hoping that Urd would just drop the subject rather than embarrassing him further. Of all the mornings this could have happened, she would have to ask that question today.

Hmm, Urd thought. Apparently Keiichi has been dreaming about Bell based on the way he looked at her when I asked him about his dreams. Wonder what dear Keiichi has been dreaming about she thought smirking with glee. Oh well, I won't push it at the moment. Maybe I can get it out of him later when Bell and Skuld aren't around. Or else, I can bring it up next time I need a distraction if one of my potions doesn't go quite right.

Belldandy seemed oblivious to the currents swirling around the breakfast table. "I think dreams are very important. What would be the point of life if we didn't have dreams to strive toward? That's why it's so important to do your best every day. That way you have a chance to make your dreams come true." Belldandy, practically glowing with conviction by the end of her little speech, bestowed a beaming smile upon Keiichi.

Keiichi looked up in wonder and smiled back at her, his spirits lifted somewhat at least for the moment. "Thank you for the breakfast Belldandy. I told Senpai that I would come down to the auto club for a while today and help go over the vehicle. After the last race, we need to inspect it and make a list of repairs and upgrades to work on to prepare for the next race. I should be back after lunch so you don't have to worry about making anything for me."

"It's not a worry to me at all Mr. Keiichi. I like cooking for the people I care about" she replied.

As Keiichi left the kitchen, he couldn't help but look back at Belldandy with a longing expression. This is exactly one of those times I was thinking about earlier when I'd love to be able to give her a small kiss goodbye. She looks so amazing standing there in her regular clothes and apron. As Beautiful always, but seems so like a regular woman.

"I'll see you all later" he called as he headed out the door with a bit of a depressed air about him. Why can I never say anything to her about how I really feel? Will our relationship always be this way? Yet another opportunity passed up to tell Belldandy that she is the _girl of my dreams_.

Belldandy watched Keiichi leave with a pensive expression. Something is bothering him, he seems so sad sometimes lately. There must be some way to sooth his pain. It hurts to watch him suffer when and be unable to help. As a Goddess First Class, Unlimited License, I should be able to do something to help him. Belldandy walked over to the door and watched as he started his motorcycle and drove out of temple yard.

Urd sat watching Bell watch Keiichi as he was leaving. I'm going to have to finally sit down and have a little talk with Bell she thought. Surely by now one of them should have finally said something to let the other know how they feel. Watching them watch each other when they think the other one isn't looking and the almost touches turned into some innocent gesture at the last moment is killing me. I can't stand the thought of two more years of watching them pine for each other this way. I'm the Goddess of Love, not the Goddess of unrequited love so I guess that means it up to me to do something about it.


	2. How Do You Talk to an Angel part 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. I make no claim to them, no matter how much I'd like to. :)

Chapter 2: How do you talk to an angel?

Urd paced back and forth across her room, careful to dodge the stacks of beakers and bottles containing ingredients for her potions lab. You can do this she kept telling herself. You've been trying to push them together for more than a year. But it would be so much easier just to mix up a potion, dose the both of them and lock them in a room together for 24 hours. There isn't anything wrong with them that a intense night of passion wouldn't cure. I'm sure they would figure it out on their own with just a little nudge from me or maybe a swift kick knowing those two.

I'm may be the big sister of the three of us, but Belldandy has always been the mature, responsible one Urd grumbled. Why do I have to be the one to go talk to Bell and try to make her see that things can't go on this way indefinitely? Try to make her understand that their relationship must either grow or it will wither away and die. Nothing remains static, everything changes.

Stalking back and forth across like a caged tiger, the debate over whether to have a talk with Belldandy about her relationship continued to rage in her head. She's never been in any kind of relationship before Urd thought. I doubt she has any more clue than Keiichi does what they're doing. She's seems so innocent and sheltered it's hard to remember some times that she is a Goddess First Class. I'll bet she is still a virgin after all these millennia. Urd's thoughts jarred to a sudden stop as the realization sank in, Belldandy probably was still that innocent. Almighty One Urd swore, the idea of this conversation just keeps getting better and better.

"Ok, let's do this" she thought. Urd managed to take two steps toward the door of her room before spinning around in agitation and resuming her pacing. Almighty One, I don't know if I can do this. Belldandy is so sweet and innocent, should I do anything that might take that from her. She could go on caring for Keiichi the way things are. Eventually, he'll die of something even if only old age. She'll be sad that he is gone but will recover. If they actually have an intimate relationship, she'll be heartbroken when he's gone. Of course, not saying anything probably condemns Keiichi to a miserable life of wondering "what if".

I'm going to have to tell her Urd finally decided. She had come to like Keiichi during the time she had spent on Earth, and didn't want to see him spend the rest of his life miserable because the thing he most desired was always just out of reach.

Ok, enough stalling Urd told herself. Keiichi and Skuld are both out at the moment and won't be back for at least a couple of more hours. I won't get a better chance than this. I've got to talk to Belldandy now. Gathering her courage once more, she again headed for the door to her room. Besides Urd told herself, it's Belldandy, what's the worst that could happen. Anything but tears she prayed as she went to locate Belldandy.

Following the sound of humming, Urd found Belldandy back in the kitchen cleaning up and putting away the breakfast dishes. Watching her quietly as Belldandy went through the familiar routine, it was obvious her mind was a million miles away. The melody that Belldandy was humming sounded familiar to Urd. After a moment of listening, she recognized the chorus to a popular love song that had been getting a lot of play time recently. Two guess what she's thinking about and the first doesn't count.

Taking a deep breath, Urd announced "Belldandy do you have a few minutes. I need to talk to you about something."

"Certainly Urd. You know you I'll always be there for you if you need something. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. I think I'll have some sake. I may need it" Urd replied reaching for a bottle in the cabinet.

Belldandy observed this gravely while preparing a cup of tea to give her a moment to collect her thoughts. She had been intently focused on Keiichi's behavior this morning trying to determine what was bothering him. She was his Goddess; if he was unhappy then she was seriously failing in her duties as the granter of his wish.

I'll have to give it more thought later Belldandy told herself. Maybe once Keiichi returns I can learn more about what's bothering him or perhaps I can speak to his sister Megumi. He might have told her something about his problems. She has known him far longer which might give her more insight into what he was hiding.

Stirring the tea slowly to dissolve the sugar, Belldandy seated herself across from Urd at the table. "What do you need to talk to me about Urd? Is there a problem I might be able to help you with? Have you gotten into trouble and had your license suspended again?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Actually Bell, what I need to talk to you about is Keiichi."

"Keiichi. Is there something wrong?" Belldandy asked with concern.

"Yes. No. Maybe. It's kind of complicated Belldandy" Urd floundered as she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean Urd."

Urd looked away for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Look in the time I've been here I've actually grown to like Keiichi. I would never have believed it would happen if someone had told me that when I first came down here. I was just here to get away for a while and to help you get out of the contract that some mortal had trapped you in. Now that I've gotten to know him better, I want him to be happy. And truthfully, I don't think he has been very happy lately."

Glancing up to see how Belldandy was taking this, Urd was startled to see that Belldandy's eyes had gone hard and her lips were compressed into a thin line. None of what I said should make her angry Urd thought. Hurt her feelings maybe by suggesting that she wasn't performing her duties well enough, but I didn't think it would make her angry. Focusing her attention closer on her younger sister, Urd suddenly realized that her skin was starting to prickle as if all the hairs were trying to stand on end. She felt as if she had been shuffling her feet across carpet on a cold winter day and was just waiting for the inevitable zap that must follow. What did I say that set her off that much? Quickly running her words back through her mind, Urd suddenly realized how it must have sounded to Belldandy. She's not angry, she jealous Urd realized.

Attempting to diffuse the situation before Belldandy's emotions got the better of her, Urd blurted out "I don't mean I care for him that way, I meant I think of him as a little brother. I just wanted to help him be happy."

Belldandy's face instantly transformed itself back into its usual cheerful smile. "Oh, that's wonderful Urd. I'm so glad that you're fond of him also. I can't understand how anyone could not like Mr. Keiichi."

After a moment, her smile faded away again. I've noticed that he has seemed somewhat melancholy recently. "What do you think he's been so unhappy about Urd? Have you heard something? Did he say he was unhappy with me?" By the time she got the last question out, Belldandy had developed an almost panicked look.

"No Bell, Keiichi hasn't said anything to me about whatever is bothering him. I've just been watching the two of you closely lately and have a feeling I know what the problem is."

"What Urd? If you know what's hurting my Keiichi, please tell me. I have to know before I can try to help him" Belldandy pleaded.

"You" Urd stated softly. "I think you are what's bothering him."

"Me! I'd never do anything to hurt Keiichi. I care for him a great deal."

"I know Bell, I don't think it's something you've done deliberately. "

"Then tell me what I've done so I can try to make it to him. I hope Keiichi can forgive me."

"Calm down Belldandy. Just listen and I'll try to explain." Urd paused to consider Belldandy for a moment. "Bell, how do feel about Keiichi?"

"I care about him a great deal. What does that have to do with how you think I've hurt him?"

"Do you love him? Do you love him as a woman loves a man?" Urd pressed.

Belldandy paused to consider the question carefully while giving Urd a searching look. "Yes" she answered shyly, "Yes I do. I think I have nearly from the beginning of my time with him."

"And how do you think Keiichi feels about you?"

"I know he cares for me. He wished for me to stay with him always. He must care about me. He just has to." she answered hesitantly.

Urd stared at her incredulously for a couple of seconds. "Belldandy, are you completely blind to the way he behaves around you? Keiichi loves you more than anything. Everyone but you apparently can see that. He practically worships you." And I thought the problem was just Keiichi lacking the confidence to make a move on Belldandy. Their problems go deeper than I had feared. "Every other woman on the planet dreams of their boyfriend treating them like a Goddess. Sayoko nearly turns green with envy every time she is around the two of you. For you however, Keiichi treating you as a Goddess is the heart of the problem."

Belldandy's expression flickered between happiness and uncertainty before settling on uncertainty with a just a hint of pain. "I'm not sure I believe he feels that strongly about me no matter how I wish it were so, but how can Keiichi loving me be a problem? Do you disapprove of us being together Urd?"

"No, I don't disapprove. I think the two of you are great together. I've done everything but lock you in a room together to try to push the two of you closer over the past year. The problem isn't that Keiichi loves you. The problem is that Keiichi worships the ground you walk on. He believes that he is unworthy of you. He can't forget that you're a Goddess and he's a mortal."

"My Keiichi is a great man. He is kind, intelligent and has a good heart" Belldandy returned vehemently, horrified that Urd would belittle Keiichi.

"I agree with you Bell. I wasn't trying to insult him. I was trying to explain how he sees you and himself." "By the way the way, when did he become _my Keiichi_?" Urd asked with a knowing smile.

Belldandy could only return her gaze and smile. She didn't know exactly when he had transitioned from Mr. Keiichi to _My Keiichi_ in her innermost thoughts. They had shared so many significant moments during their time together it was impossible to point to just one and say "That's it. That's when I fell in love." Perhaps it was their very first night together spent talking after being thrown out of Keiichi's dorm due to the no girls allowed policy. Maybe it was after winning their first race, when she saw the excitement shining from his eyes and his exuberant expression and knowing that they had achieved victory together. It could even have been when Sayoko tried to take Keiichi from me. How dare she look that way at _my Keiichi_? Truthfully, Sayoko's attempt to take him from me likely had more to do with it than I want to admit, she thought with an inward smile. Maybe I do owe Sayoko a bit of gratitude for assistance after all. She better be patient if she's waiting to receive it Belldandy added with just a touch of spite.

Judging by the soft expression playing across Belldandy's face, Urd figured it didn't take the Goddess of Love to figure out what or at least _who_ she was thinking about. "Answer a couple of more questions for me and then we'll try to figure out how to make _your_ Keiichi happy."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy." No matter what or how long it takes Belldandy added with fierce determination.

"Where do think Keiichi will be five years from now? What will his life be like?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Urd. Keiichi will still be same good person that he is now." Belldandy replied.

"Keiichi will finish school in another year and a half. He will probably begin a career building cars or motorcycles or some such after that." Urd could see that Belldandy had a thoughtful look as if she had never given a lot of thought to the changes that the future will inevitable bring. She really is the Goddess of the present I guess. Now for biggie, Urd thought with amusement. "By five years from now, Keiichi will likely either be married or at least thinking of it seriously. He could even have a son or daughter of his own by then. "

Belldandy couldn't prevent the smile from appearing at the vision of Keiichi with his child, a beautiful little girl giggling on his lap or perhaps a son with the same serious look and his father's unruly dark hair. "Keiichi will be a wonderful father someday. His heart is full of love and he should have a family to share it with. I think that would make him very happy."

"I agree" Urd told her. "My last question for you is who do you see with Keiichi in that future as his wife and mother of his children? Are you going to be the one beside him or will someone else claim the primary place in his heart?"

Belldandy's hand flew up to cover her mouth as it dropped open in surprise. "Oh my" she gasped.

"Because if you aren't the one who will be with him" Urd continued before she had a chance to respond, "you are being extremely cruel to Keiichi. He needs to find the woman who will fill that role and I don't see how he can do it with you here. In five years, Keiichi will be in his mid twenties, that's a quarter of a mortal's natural life span. He can't afford to wait forever for you to decide. And, if you're not going to be the one for him do you love him enough to let him go so he can try and move on?"

Belldandy's thoughts were thrown into turmoil as she tried to absorb what Urd was saying. It was obvious that if Keiichi was going to be a child's father, there would have to be a mother involved. It was less obvious to her whom the mother might be.

While she had idly contemplated the future with Keiichi, it was vague and little different than the present. Just thinking about someday having a child that was the fusion of the two of them was enough to bring a warm feeling to her chest. As her mind suddenly darted to _what _would be required to actually create the hypothetical child, the warm feeling in her chest climbed her neck and into her face.

On the other hand, dare she create a child that would be such a hostage to fortune? Neither Hild nor Marller would have to search far to locate her vulnerable point. Thinking of either of the demons harming the child caused her to clench her teeth in anger.

I don't know if I'm strong enough to stand by and let him go to someone else Belldandy worried. No one would take care of him as like I do. And the mere thought of someone else in his arms and the smile in his eyes directed at them was enough to rend her heart. This would be so much easier if I were a mortal woman, my choice would be clear and I would not hesitate to leap into his arms so we could hold each other forever. But, Urd is right, I'm not a mortal woman.

Suppressing a sob, she leapt to her feet and fled from the temple.

That went well Urd thought sarcastically as she watched her younger sister flee her presence.


	3. How Do You Talk to an Angel part 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. I make no claim to them.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my one reviewer so far for the feedback. I can see from the stats that at least a few people have read it and liked the story so far. Please take a moment to review if you can, it provides encouragement for me to write.

The next chapter will be a little slower in coming. I've caught up on what I had written prior to posting chapter 1 now. Hopefully chapter 4 will be done sometime next week if real life doesn't intrude to much. On to the story…

Chapter 3: How Do You Talk to an Angel (Part 2)

Without conscious direction, her feet led Belldandy to her favorite place at the old temple, the small hidden grotto with the large rocks just perfect for sitting and meditating nestled among the trees. She loved to come here and enjoy the illusion of solitude when Urd and Skuld's bickering became difficult to bear. Since the trees blocked the sounds from the surrounding city, it was also an excellent location too come to when she wished to sing with Holy Bell. It took her a moment to realize where her flight from the temple had led her.

She collapsed to sit despondently atop her favorite boulder and sat silently staring off into the trees without actually seeing anything before her while tears coursed slowly down her cheeks. What am I to do she thought? Every choice available seems to lead to pain and heart ache for Keiichi and me. All I ever wanted was to fulfill his wish. I hoped that would make him happy, not bring him misery. And I certainly never foresaw that I would be the one to cause his pain. What do I do? How do I make such a choice?

Belldandy sat forlornly rocking to and fro locked in misery with her arms wrapped tightly about herself and tears falling to make unnoticed spots on her dress.

A gentle white glow appeared around her as Holy Bell came forth to offer what comfort she was able. Belldandy had always been the most placid of the three sisters, making it doubly painful to see her in such distress. While Holy Bell could understand Belldandy's fears, hers was a much more direct approach to the world. She was the pure embodiment of Belldandy's nature, the kindness and caring and the distillation of the Goddess of the present's essence. Her nature led her towards a very seize the moment, live every day to its fullest and worry about the future when it got here outlook. To Holy Bell, the solution was obvious. All that remained was determining how to get there.

When the changing light around her finally alerted Belldandy to the fact she was no longer alone, she glanced over her shoulder to see Holy Bell hovering with a look of deep concern on her face. "Holy Bell, what am I to do?" Belldandy cried.

Holy Bell regarded her closely before moving nearer to try and calm Belldandy's evident distress. Belldandy sat quietly and allowed herself to take a measure of comfort in the warmth of Holy Bell's deep affection.

After a few minutes of thoughtful contemplation the resolution to Belldandy's problem occurred to her. A mischievous smile broke out on Holy Bell's face. Moving to ensure she had Belldandy's attention focused on her, she divulged her answer to the question.

"…!" she replied with a look of smug satisfaction at having arrived at what seemed to be the obvious answer.

"What?" Belldandy exclaimed in mortification blushing all the way to the roots of her long hair. "I can't do _that_. It would probably scare poor Keiichi to death."

"…."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Belldandy turned a rueful look upon Holy Bell. "No, I don't think just going ahead and doing _that_ would solve all of our problems."

Holy Bell couldn't understand the Belldandy's resistance to her suggestion. Belldandy would be happy. Keiichi would probably be _very_ happy. And then they could go on to face the future as it came. "….!" Holy Bell elaborated with an expansive gesture to indicate that she still didn't see the issue with her solution.

Belldandy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "I agree that it would probably take our minds off our troubles for a little while, but I don't really think it would be a long term solution to the problem."

Holy Bell shrugged elegantly as if to say "It seemed like a good idea to me."

At the sound of Urd calling her name from the direction of the temple, Belldandy sat up straight and turned to watch her approach.

Holy Bell with one last long fleeting look from under her lashes and an exaggerated wink withdrew. Her true purpose of breaking Belldandy out of her dismal mood accomplished. And, if her suggestion took root, all the better.

"I beg your forgiveness Belldandy" Urd said after closing the distance between them and sitting on a slightly lower boulder so that their faces were level. "It wasn't my intention to upset you and I should have minded my own business and interfered between you and Keiichi."

"It's OK Urd. I wasn't upset at you, more at myself for not seeing what has been happening and at the situation itself. Our situation just seems so unfair to me." Belldandy fell silent after her declaration then went on, "besides it's not like this is the first time you have tried to interfere."

"At least you seem better than you were when you ran out of the temple as if you were being chased." Urd could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks and the drying spots where they dripped from her chin to land on her dress. Although still in distress, Belldandy seemed to have begun to pull herself together after the few minutes alone. At least she was no longer crying.

Belldandy turned her eyes away, ashamed of having fled the way she did. "Yes, I just couldn't keep all my feelings bottled up any longer. I had to let it out before I burst." She paused as if she was going to say something else before deciding against it, a slight rosy hue stealing across her cheeks.

"It's alright Bell, there is no reason to be embarrassed by a few tears" Urd said soothingly.

The corners of Belldandy's mouth turned up in a very slight smile. "I wasn't embarrassed about the tears Urd. In her own unique way Holy Bell was trying to help me out. She had a, aahh, rather direct suggestion as to how I could resolve the problems between Keiichi and me."

"Surely she didn't mean…" Urd trailed off at Belldandy's small nod and the intensification of the rosy hue on her cheeks. Urd couldn't help the laugh that came forth at the confirmation of her suspicion. Hmm, perhaps I have an ally on the inside in my effort to make them see what everyone else does she thought as she tried to reign in her laughter. "While I would normally agree completely with Holy Bell, in this case I'm not sure that is right approach."Seeing Belldandy relax at confirmation that jumping Keiichi at the first available opportunity wasn't the solution, Urd couldn't resist the temptation to follow up "At least not right away."

Belldandy stiffened before turning a mock glare towards her sister.

"Oh just relax Bell. You take yourself so seriously sometimes that I just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease you."

Belldandy shifted and sat back into a more comfortable position before dropping her glare. "I know, but this is very serious to me. I just don't want anything to go wrong. I can't afford mistakes in this" she added earnestly.

"While I hate to risk causing you to run away again, I have to ask, have you decided how to answer my question yet? Are you going to pursue a _serious_ relationship with Keiichi or are you going to step back and encourage him to find someone else?"

Belldandy straightened her shoulders and composed herself before answering. A look of peace on her face, she finally responded in a calm voice. "I've decided I want to be with Keiichi. Whatever the future may bring, we can deal with it if we face it side by side. I don't think I could bear to let him go. But, if I knew there was anyone else in the world who could take better care of him than me, I'd accept the pain it would cause me for him to be happy. It's more important that he be happy than it is that I'm happy."

Urd couldn't help but smile at the love in her sisters declaration. "That's what I hoped you would decide." Standing and brushing leaves off her dress, Urd reached a hand out to Belldandy. "Come on Bell, let's go finish our tea and come up with a plan for operation Help Keiichi while everyone is away. Don't worry if it takes some time to bring him around, if our first plan doesn't work out we can always resort to Holy Bell's plan B." Urd withdrew her hand and started towards the temple without giving Belldandy a chance to respond to her thinly veiled suggestion.

Belldandy could only shake her head in exasperation at her sister's parting shot. Urd will never change she thought. With a new found determination, she followed Urd.


	4. A Plan Comes Together

Disclaimer: The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. I make no claim to them.

Author's Note: Maybe I'm getting better, this chapter practically seemed to write itself. At present, I have a pretty good idea of where I want the story to go and rough ideas for at least eight more chapters. It remains to be seen if anyone wants to follow along for the journey. On to the story…

Chapter 4 A Plan Comes Together

Belldandy stood patiently by the stove waiting on the water to heat for tea. Perhaps tea is a metaphor for my life at present she absently thought. I pour the water in the same pot each time, wait till the water is hot enough, steep the leaves until it is ready and pour it into the same cups. The same actions repeated over and over without change. The pattern is much the same for Keiichi and me. We draw nearer to each other for comfort or affection, the moment to take a risk arrives, and the something happens to prevent us from acting on our feelings and we end up back where we started again. The details change, but we never manage to complete the pattern.

The whistle of the tea pot interrupted her train of thought and jarred her back from her introspection. Taking the opportunity to delay the conversation for another minute, she poured two cups and prepared them in silence finding comfort in the familiar ritual. Turning and setting a cup before Urd, she placed her cup on the table before gracefully folding her legs to sit comfortably across from Urd.

For the first time since Urd had told her that she was the reason for Keiichi's unhappiness, Belldandy actually achieved a measure of calm. Releasing the last of the tension pulling at her slim shoulders with a deep sigh, Belldandy looked up at Urd. "What do I do Urd? I know what I want, but I don't really have any idea how to go about seducing someone. It has never really been important to me before now."

"You don't have to _seduce_ him Belldandy. Keiichi already loves you. What we've got to work on is his self confidence so he can accept that he loves you and act on his feelings. We need to build up his self esteem so that he can accept and really believe that you're with him because you choose to be, not because of some silly wish."

"Keiichi does have a tendency to allow people to walk on him. He tries so hard to please others that he has no regard for himself at all. Tamiya and Otaki order him about and he goes along with whatever they command without protest or even regard for his own safety sometimes."

"Bell, have you ever talked to Keiichi about what led to him receiving a wish from the Goddess Help Line? Out of all the people on Earth, there are many truly good people, but to actually receive a wish from a Goddess you must be judged deserving. As we both know, that typically happens because the person has had something truly terrible happen to them. The wish is granted as a way to restore balance in their life."

Belldandy considered carefully before replying. "No. I never questioned him about it. I assumed it was because of how badly his life was going when I received the call. He was stuck in his dorm acting as an answering machine for Tamiya and Otaki while the rest of the auto club was at a party. Then, I accidently caused him to be evicted from his dorm my first night here when Tamiya found out there was a girl in their manly sanctuary. Later when I wondered if that was the reason for his being judged worthy or not, the specifics didn't really matter anymore and I didn't wish to reopen old wounds by inquiring into it. I'm still not comfortable with delving into something Keiichi desires to leave buried in his past."

In hindsight, Belldandy fervently wished she had talked to Keiichi about it. His lot in life had improved significantly since the night of their eviction from the dorm, but his disposition had not improved nearly as much. If she only knew the cause of his sadness, she was certain she could find a way to help him."I know" she exclaimed excitedly "we can talk to Megumi. She would know if anyone does and I'm certain she will want to help her big brother."

"Perhaps it would be better if you talked to her alone Belldandy. I think she likes you more and will be more comfortable talking to you anyway since she thinks you're already his girlfriend. Until you know more, you need to start working on making him more comfortable with displays of affection. Start acting like you're an actual couple. Just ease him into accepting your relationship slowly by behaving like any other new couple would. Small touches, neaten his hair, straighten his collar, hold his hand, or a quick hug or kiss when the time is right. You have to make him see the woman Belldandy, not Belldandy Goddess of the present."

Belldandy smiled, eagerly looking forward to putting Urd's suggestions into practice. There have been so many times when she wanted so desperately to do those things anyway. Beginning to reach for him in some way only to stop for fear of how Keiichi might react or not wishing to cause him discomfort. A few hugs exchanged, made all the more precious by their rarity, and those had usually been preceded by some significant event, near death experience, or evil entity trying to take over the world. She vowed to no longer suppress the desire for physical contact, to indulge in the simple pleasures of being with someone without requiring a major impetus to drive them to seek each other.

"I'll talk to Megumi while Keiichi is in class this week. Their schedules are different enough that I should be able to talk to her privately. I just hope she is willing to talk to me about Keiichi's past." Belldandy paused and added with a shy smile "and I'll try your suggestions to help Keiichi see me as a woman instead of a Goddess."

"One other thing Belldandy" Urd added. "You need to have a talk with Skuld. Keiichi will never become comfortable around you if every time you touch, Skuld tries to blow him up with one of her bombs or has Banpai attack him. It sort of sends the wrong message" Urd added with a grimace.

Belldandy couldn't help but agree with Urd's point no matter how much she dreaded Skuld's reaction to the potential change in their relationship. Skuld was so fearful that if anyone else made their way into Belldandy's heart it would push her out. Belldandy didn't know how to make her understand that love was not a fixed quantity to be divided amongst the ones she cared about. Taking another person into her heart would not diminish the love she had for her sister. It would only increase the love she had to give.

"You're right Urd. I should have spoken to her about it much earlier. She means well. In her own way she is trying to protect me, even if I don't need or desire protection in this case. I just have to find some way to break the news to her gently."

Thinking back over some of Skuld's attempts to keep them apart during the past year, Belldandy couldn't help but grin. No matter what Skuld tried, things never seemed to work out the way Skuld intended in the end. She hoped it was fate lending a hand to ensure that she and Keiichi would not be parted.

Urd's attempts to push them together had usually ended much differently than she had intended also. While she hadn't said anything to Urd, she was aware of most of her efforts to _encourage_ a change in their relationship. How could anyone not notice when Keiichi suddenly started acting so out of character.

"While we are on the subject Urd, no more potions, pills, or spells to encourage Keiichi. I don't want any interference from you either" Belldandy added in a stern tone and with a no nonsense look.

Urd paled. _I didn't think she knew about those._ _I don't want to incur Belldandy's wrath when she takes that tone and certainly not where Keiichi is concerned. It didn't pay to confuse Belldandy being slow to anger with her being meek. Her sister was downright freighting when her temper was loosed and was willing to fight all of heaven or hell to protect those she loved. _With a small self conscious laugh Urd replied "Heh, OK, it's only fair that if Skuld can't try to keep you apart then I shouldn't try and push you together. I agree. I'll be patient and let things take their course."

"Thanks Urd. I really appreciate it."

Skuld and I leaving them alone for a while would probably help also. Maybe I'll call in a favor from Peorth and get us recalled to heaven for a couple of weeks to help debug or do system updates on Yggdrasil.

Urd nodded to Belldandy as she got up to leave the room. She strolled towards her room, the wheels already turning to determine the best way to put her plans in motion. _She said I couldn't do anything to Keiichi to encourage him. She didn't say anything about trying to create a more romantic environment._

Keiichi Morisato was exhausted. What had started out as a two hour job to clear up any post race issues on the auto club's bike had turned in to an all day effort. After Sora had discovered the notice on the Kawasaki website of another race held in just two weeks time, Tamiya and Otaki had driven all the members of the auto club hard all day.

They had started a complete rebuild of the engine to attempt to squeeze a few more horsepower out of it. The engine rebuild would eat up all of everyone's free time for a week he thought with a groan. If everything went to schedule, that would leave him a week to practice before the race. Of course, these things never went to plan. We'll just have to do our best.

As Keiichi steered his beemer towards home he let his mind wander. _I hope Belldandy isn't upset. I thought I would be back after lunch, maybe two o'clock at the latest._ The growling of his stomach and twilight around him only served to confirm his knowledge that 2 o'clock was long past. _Oh man, I just want to get a bite to eat, take a hot bath and crash for the night._

Darkness had completely fallen by the time Keiichi drove into the yard at the temple and pulled his bike into the shed where he kept it when not riding or tinkering. Taking his helmet off and placing it on the workbench, he swept his hair back from his bleary eyes and headed for temple. _I hope Belldandy cooked one of her delicious meals tonight, or had leftovers from lunch. I haven't had anything since breakfast except a candy bar from the vending machine. I really need to make an effort to show my appreciation for everything she does for me. I don't know how I would survive without her anymore._

Belldandy had been quietly becoming more and more concerned as the day progressed. While she had no particular reason to worry about Keiichi, it was unlike him to be so much later than he had said he would be. She knew most of her unfounded concern was due to the emotional upheaval she had experienced today. There being nothing she do about her concerns directly, she continued her normal daily routine with an occasional detour to peer out a window for any sign of Keiichi's return.

Darkness had already fallen when her sensitive hearing detected the familiar sound of Keiichi's old beemer pulling into the yard. Belldandy looked up from her dinner preparations in time to see the light from the head light sweep across the window as the bike went past and heard the sound of the engine sputter into silence shortly afterwards.

When Keiichi entered the temple doorway, Belldandy could not restrain herself from hurrying to him and practically leaping to embrace him. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck and squeezing tightly, she was ecstatic to feel his arms come up to catch her and then wrap snugly around her torso returning the hug.

"I've been so worried Keiichi! I feared something had happened to you" Belldandy breathed into his ear in a relieved manner.

Keiichi flushed at the sensation of the girl in his arms and the tickle of her breath at his ear. Reluctantly placing her feet back onto the floor, he slid his hands down to her waist so he could gently break her iron grasp around his neck and push her back far enough to see her face. "I'm sorry for worrying you Belldandy" he said contritely. "We found out today that there is going to be another race in two weeks. Tamiya and Otaki insisted that we start tearing down and rebuilding the engine of the bike to improve our chances of winning. I got so busy that I didn't think to call and let anyone know that I'd be late. I haven't even stopped long enough today to eat lunch."

"It's ok Keiichi. I shouldn't have over reacted this way." Composing herself after the unplanned display, Belldandy took a close look at Keiichi's disheveled state. "Oh my, you look like you have had a difficult day. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, why don't you go take a hot bath and get cleaned up so you will feel refreshed when it's ready."

"I'm glad you accept my apology Belldandy. I think I'm going to go get that bath now." Stepping aside, Keiichi reached out as her went past and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Thank you Belldandy, for everything." As he walked tiredly from the room to get ready for his bath, he added softly to himself "You really are my angel."

Belldandy, hearing his softly uttered final comment, could only stand and beam her brightest smile after him. _Keiichi_, _you're welcome._ Turning to return to her dinner preparations, Belldandy came face to face with a smirking Urd standing in the kitchen doorway.

"That was subtle Belldandy. Are you sure you didn't decide to go with Holy Bell's suggestion after all? I can mind supper while you go offer to wash his back if you'd like" Urd added with a grin at Belldandy's chagrined expression.

Urd nearly choked as Belldandy glanced down the hall where Keiichi had disappeared with a wistful expression.

_Someday, I hope._ Belldandy brushed by her and went to complete dinner without comment on Urd's suggestion.

Keiichi sighed as he settled deeper into the bath water. Finally beginning to relax as the hot water soothed his tired muscles, he wonder what was caused Belldandy to be so uncharacteristically _upset_ _tonight_. _I don't make a habit of it, but I've been late before and she never reacted so strongly. Whatever the cause, I did enjoy holding her even if only for a moment_ he admitted mentally. Keiichi put the thought aside, I'll_ think about it more tomorrow when I'm not so exhausted. I'm way too far gone to figure it out tonight. _With another heavy sigh, he straightened his arms along the sides of the tub and resolved to enjoy the soak for as long as possible before dinner.


	5. Dream a Little Dream Of Me

Disclaimer: The characters of Oh My Goddess! are owned and copyrighted by Kosuke Fujishima, Kondansha Ltd, and Dark Horse Comics, Inc. I make no claim to them.

This started out as a cut scene at the beginning of chapter 5 which is apparently going to be chapter 6 now. This is the first time the characters just seemed to run away from me and do their own thing. It does make writing a little easier but makes planning harder.

Chapter 5 Dream a Little Dream of Me

Keiichi was slumbering deeply as only the truly exhausted can manage. Even in his exhaustion, a peaceful rest was hard to find. His mind insisted upon reaching back into his day yielding dreams of motorcycle engine repair interleaved with disturbing visions of Tamiya and Otaki berating him about the necessity of winning the upcoming race. Occasionally, the dreams lapsed into outright nightmares of crossing the finishing line a mere second behind the leader and having to face the disappointment of his auto club teammates.

After one of those episodes he would usually rouse far enough to toss and turn in his sweat dampened sheets for a moment before settling back into his futon where the cycle of dreams would begin anew. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, just after yet another occurrence of his nightmare of coming in just a second too late in the race, he was roused to near full wakefulness by the soft sound of wood rubbing against wood as his door slid quietly open and then closed with a barely audible click. Momentarily disoriented by the transition from deep sleep to wakefulness, he peered blearily around his room until his eyes focused on his faithful alarm clock. _4 a.m., why would anyone be in here at four in the morning?_

Somewhat alarmed by his train of thought, Keiichi attempted to shake of the cobwebs of sleep from his mind and focus on what was happening in his room. _I hope it isn't Skuld coming to bomb me for hugging Belldandy when I got home. It was just a hug and I am way too exhausted to deal with her right now. Besides, she hugged me. It doesn't seem fair that Skuld would bomb me for it. Of course, we are talking about Skuld. It's not like she is going to throw one of her bombs at Belldandy._

As the nighttime intruder passed in front of his moonlit window, Keiichi was confronted with the profile of a face he would know anywhere. _What is Belldandy doing in my room at 4 a.m.? Did I actually call out in one of my nightmares and wake her? Why do I keep embarrassing myself in these stupid ways?_

"Belldandy, is everything all right?" Keiichi questioned softly in a sleep roughened voice. She paused and cocked her head slightly to the right in an inquisitive fashion but did not speak. Belldandy moved carefully through the shadowed room which was illuminated only by moonlight filtered through the trees outside. She eased her way forward with only the tiniest of sounds betraying her movement until she stood silently by his futon staring down at him.

In growing concern at her continued silence, Keiichi repeated his prior question. "Belldandy? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine" she replied in a soft voice. "I just woke and had a strong feeling that I needed to see you." Belldandy bit softly on her bottom lip as if she were struggling to come to some weighty decision. Finally reaching a conclusion, she admitted in a faint voice "Actually that wasn't the whole truth. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

"What? I don't understand what you mean" Keiichi stammered. Belldandy showing up in his room in the middle of the night just wasn't a scenario that Keiichi was mentally prepared to deal with. _What is going on here? First she nearly choked me with her hug because I was late coming home. Now she is standing in my room in the middle of the night claiming she needs to be near me! What is happening around here? Maybe Urd dosed Belldandy with one of her potions to make her act this way._ _Something must be causing her to act this way. _Becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, he began to open his mouth to try convincing her to return to her own room only to be struck dumb by her completely unexpected actions.

Having made her decision, Belldandy didn't bother to verbally reply to his question. Rather, she committed herself to a course of action which not even Keiichi could fail to understand and that would change things between them forever afterwards. Reaching up to the neck of her gown, she began deftly unfastening the buttons one by one while never taking her eyes from Keiichi.

Keiichi knew he should say something, do something, anything to prevent this from occurring. Belldandy would be horrified and shamed when whatever was causing this extreme departure from her normal behavior wore off and she realized what she had done. Not to mention, he cared far too much for her to take advantage of her in this fashion when she wasn't in full command of her facilities. He was unable to bludgeon his brain from its state of shock long enough to attempt to intervene before she carried out her apparent intention of disrobing before him.

Reaching the last of the buttons, Belldandy casually shrugged her slim shoulders and the gown she had been wearing slid down her body with barely a rustle of fabric to pool at her feet in the moonlight leaving her clad only in a thin shift.

Keiichi was unable to tear his sight away from the beautiful vision before him. Long slender legs, appearing pale in the moonlight, disappeared beneath the hem of her short shift. As his eyes continued their journey upward, it was obvious from the hard points capping the darker circles beneath her remaining covering that she wore no artificial means of support for her breasts. Managing at last to complete the track of his eyes up the narrow column of her neck to the face he had came to know so well, he was stunned anew by the desire reflected in her eyes.

Belldandy worried how Keiichi might judge her appearance. She knew she wasn't as voluptuous as her sister Urd, or as classically beautiful as Sayoko. Never having appeared before a man this, she was nervous at what his silence might mean. Belldandy knelt on the edge of his futon and lifted the blankets with the obvious intention of slipping into it. Keiichi finally managed to break the lock his stunned brain had imposed on his tongue. "Belldandy, are you certain about this? Is this what you really want to be doing?" he asked in a soft, yet earnest tone.

"I've never been surer of anything." She replied with certainty. Completing the motion of lying down, Belldandy tugged the blankets back up around them and slid over to press against his body. Stroking the side of Keiichi's face with her right hand, Belldandy declared "This is exactly what I wish to be doing." Without further delay for his protests, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

The last coherent thought to pass through Keiichi's mind before giving himself over to the kiss was _I really, really hope she doesn't regret this in the morning._

As the kiss deepened they began to explore each other's body with their hands. Keiichi encircled her with his arms and pulled her closer as he stroked gently up and down her back. He shivered with desire as she broke the heated kiss to nuzzle gently at the juncture of his shoulder and neck as she rubbed her hands over his chest. Rising on her elbow, Belldandy stared into his face from only inches away. Reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from his eyes, she traced the contours of his cheek with her fingertips.

Keiichi was enchanted by her beauty. The blue markings that signified her Goddess nature only enhanced her loveliness in his eyes. Leaning in to engage in another heated kiss, Belldandy draped herself across his chest. Keiichi marveled at the feel of her foot scraping up and down the side of his calf. Growing bolder, he finally allowed one of his hands to drift around to the front her body and timidly cup her breast. He sucked in a great lung full of air as he felt her small hand travel over his abdomen and across the waist band of his shorts. Tensing in anticipation as she was about to grasp him, he suddenly sat upright in his futon and released the breath he was holding explosively.

Looking about wildly, he discovered he was alone in his bedroom. Collapsing back onto his pillow in a boneless sprawl, he tried to regain control of his hurried breathing. _It was a dream. It must have been a dream. Oh God, but what a dream._

Glancing over at the nightstand in frustration, his alarm clock read 5:15 in glowing blue digits. Straightening his blankets, he stared at the ceiling in consternation. Unable to gain control of his scattered thoughts, he didn't think a return to sleep would come easily tonight.

Keiichi drug himself from the bed when the accusing digits on his clock finally changed to 7:30. Getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and all the other small tasks involved in preparing to face the day were performed entirely on auto pilot on this particular morning. One glance in the mirror at eyes blood shot from lack of sleep was enough to convince him of the hopelessness of salvaging his appearance today. _Oh well, the guys won't care one way or the other. _He splashed cold water in his face one last time in an attempt to achieve some degree of alertness if not total wakefulness.

Trudging his way to the kitchen, not even the prospect of one of Belldandy's delicious meals was enough to rouse him from the daze clouding his thoughts. Plus, he had no idea of how to face Belldandy this morning with the memories of his unsettling dream still so fresh in his mind. As he had suspected, chasing sleep after the dream was an exercise in futility. Keiichi had lain awake on his futon until the sun's first rays chased away the darkness.

Belldandy felt extremely good this morning. After the catharsis of her and Urd's discussion the previous day and reaching a decision on what she wanted, she had slept peacefully. The only disturbance in her rest was waking up momentarily certain that she had heard Keiichi call her name. After listening carefully for a few minutes and hearing no unusual sounds in the old temple, she decided it must have been her imagination and relaxed allowing herself to drift back to sleep with Keiichi foremost in her thoughts. She had then had a most pleasant dream of the two of them walking hand and hand through a park. So pleasant in fact, it was with deep regret that she left her futon to begin her daily tasks.

When Keiichi entered the kitchen, Belldandy was putting the finishing touches on her breakfast preparations while softly humming a song. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the scene before him. She appeared so different than she was in the DREAM which ended his sleep this morning, yet somehow she was still the same Belldandy. As his thoughts had circled repeatedly around the DREAM all morning, its significance caused him to only be able to think of it in capital letters, as if anything less would somehow diminish it.

Urd pushed by him, grumpy and out of sorts anytime she was awake and moving prior to eleven in the morning. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she groused as she sat down.

Keiichi, embarrassed at being caught staring, flushed and hissed "Urd!" in return. She only stared at him as if daring him to make something of it. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he elected to drop it. Urd would make his life miserable if he managed to irritate her sufficiently. _More miserable_, he amended in his head. Life was already miserable enough. There was no need to seek out opportunities to increase the level.

Belldandy, oblivious to the byplay, turned and greeted them with a warm smile and her customary greeting "Good morning, I hope you slept well."

Urd merely grunted in response. Expecting eloquence from her before eight in the morning was a sure recipe for impending disappointment. Accustomed to Urd's morning intransience, Belldandy turned her attention to Keiichi.

Keiichi, still somewhat bleary eyed despite his best efforts, managed to stammer a somewhat belated response. "Uh yes, well enough." "Why do you ask?" he continued with just the faintest hint of suspicion.

Seeming somewhat thrown by the trace of accusation in his voice, Belldandy answered "No particular reason. It was just a polite inquiry." Focusing her attention more closely on Keiichi's appearance caused her brows to knit in concern. _He looks exhausted even after sleeping all night._ _He is working much too hard between school and the auto club. _Skuld's timely entrance inadvertently rescued Keiichi by distracting Belldandy before she could inquire deeper into why he appeared so un-rested.

Belldandy handed plates to everyone before sitting and announcing "Let's eat!"

The meal was consumed mostly in silence. Urd was too sunken in her misery at being awake at such an unwholesome hour to take an interest in conversation. Keiichi took his cue from her and ate with eyes downcast. It was much easier to avoid the disturbing thoughts brought on by the early morning dream when he wasn't looking directly at Belldandy. Even with his resolve to avoid being caught watching again, he couldn't help stealing covert looks from time to time. Every time their eyes met, he flashed back to her face so close to his as she leaned in for a kiss.

Belldandy, sensing the mood of her dining companions, remained silent after trying and failing to strike up a conversation with either Keiichi or Urd. It wasn't hard for her to guess why Urd was surly, but she could not figure out what was wrong with Keiichi. Unable to suppress the desire, she tried to discreetly watch him while his attention was focused on eating hoping to divine some clue from his manner at to the cause of his distress.

Skuld watched Keiichi attempt to stare at her big sister without being obvious and her sister's equally futile efforts to observe Keiichi without attracting notice. _What is going on with those two this morning she wondered?_ _I guess I'll have to assign Banpei to watch them and make sure the pervert isn't trying to make a move on big sis. You would think he would learn eventually._

Eventually, the meal broke up by unspoken yet mutual consent as everyone present decided they would rather be someplace else and escape the tense silence.

Even in the face of his obvious unease, Belldandy was hoping to spend some time with Keiichi today so she could begin the implementation of her plan to acclimate him to displays of affection. Perhaps doing something enjoyable while spending time with me will sooth whatever is troubling his mind she hoped.

"Keiichi, do you have any plans today" Belldandy asked in a hopeful voice. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the fair that's in town this week. I saw flyers posted about it Friday while I was shopping. It sounds like it would be fun." Waiting for his reply, she was already mentally cataloguing the things they could do. Some of the rides should provide ample opportunity to hold hands or sit shoulder to shoulder. Just strolling hand and hand while snacking on treats bought from the carnival vendors would be perfectly fine with her.

Her plans came to an abrupt halt when Keiichi was finally able to muster a reply. "I can't today Belldandy. I agreed to go back to the auto club and help Tamiya complete the engine repairs so we can get ready for the race. I'm so sorry to spoil your plans." He felt immediately guilty at the look of disappointment that briefly marred her face. "Maybe we can go next weekend if they are still in town. I'd like to go with you. It sounds like a lot of fun."

_Uh uh. There is no way I'm going to let them spend a day alone together at a fair_ Skuld thought. _There are way too many opportunities for romantic moments to occur. At least the creep is busy today._

Putting on a more pleasant expression, Belldandy inquired "what race is this? I didn't think there was another race till after the new year began."

"It was just announced yesterday. Kawasaki is sponsoring the race. The first place team will receive a large donation to fund the further development of their bike."

"Oh" she replied. "It's important that you do your best then. It would be a great honor for the auto club to win. I know you can do it. I have complete faith in you Keiichi."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Keiichi modestly answered "there will be a lot of very good teams there from all over Japan. The competition will be tougher than anything we've ever faced before. I just hope I can be worthy of the responsibility that everyone has put in me." Glancing at his watch, he realized that he was going to be late arriving at the auto club. "Oh no, I've got to go or Tamiya is going to kill me" he cried. Running to his room long enough to grab the keys to his bike, he waved briefly to Belldandy before hurrying out to start his motorcycle.

Belldandy stood looking after him until the sound of his motorcycle faded from hearing. _I wonder why he was so distracted this morning_. _And no matter what he claimed, it seemed to me that he didn't sleep well._ _He lets Tamiya push him around all the time, and refuses to take care of himself properly. Maybe I'll visit Megumi while he's away today and see if she has any insight on why Keiichi behaves the way he does. I've got to get to the bottom of this before I can figure out a way to help him._


End file.
